


[Podfic] Dismantle the Sun - what_alchemy

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] Embers series - what_alchemy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Grief/Mourning, Grieving John, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sherlock's a real boy, Suicidal Thoughts, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to blame Moriarty. Kitty Riley. The press. The Yard. Lestrade. Anderson and Donovan. Bloody <em>Mycroft</em>. But John knows the truth.</p><p>This is his own damn fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dismantle the Sun - what_alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dismantle the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332088) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Length: 1:18:39

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nm077rawd7ackfi/Dismantle+the+Sun.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/dismantle-the-sun-what_alchemy) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dismantle-sun) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Henry's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnmsNX_Dojs&index=12&list=PLB3DDBBA52204FBC1) \- Bear McCreary


End file.
